Bellarke
by NephilimGirl101
Summary: Travel the life of the relationship of Bellarke, a lovely 100 couple, this is cringy but summaries are cringy so,yeah. Set after Season 2 and Spoilers. This may take long to finish because i am collaborating with a friend and we are both really busy, we have a life, Lol. No Offense to all of the Hard core fanfiction people
1. Arkadia

Bellarke

 _ **Bellamy pov**_

It was a foggy morning, not long past dawn, and I was taking the morning shift for Arkadia. I tried to shake the feeling of when I see her. Thinking of when she left, just like that without a single thought, it gets me to wondering how it would be if she was still here, if I changed her mind. Knowing Clarke, you knew hardly anything could change her mind, that's one of the many reasons I love her. Some would say it's a brotherly love, but I say it's more than that.

But I had to shake that feeling, but not before a shiver was sent down my spine thinking about her. Just then I heard a noise behind me, I quickly spin on my heels just to see a deer bounding through the camp. I slowly cock the gun in my right hand and pull the trigger, without blinking. I wouldn't have shot it if I didn't think we needed the meat. Even though the harsh sound woke up half the camp, they were greatfull knowing they wouldn't starve too soon.

While everyone stared sleepy- eyed at the deer, I caught a glimmer of movement in the corner of my left a blur of a bright, blond shape in the forest to my left. I turned to see a girl who was staring back at me. Even though she was so far away I could tell it was her. It was Clarke and I couldn't believe it, she came back. A ghost of a smile appeared on my face as I see her start toward me.

 _ **Clarke Pov**_

As I walk closer to Bellamy, I notice he is no longer the only one staring at me and I can't stop my face from paling. I quickly rushed over to hug Bellamy, even if he is pissed at me for leaving. He gave me his forgiveness and I turned my back on him that day, 3 months ago. Only 3 months, heck it felt like forever, I missed Bellamy and I couldn't stand being away from everyone. I regretted leaving the second I did walk away from everything I had known, but I needed to get away, I needed space and Bellamy needs to understand that. I was surprised that Bellamy opened up to accept the hug, he squeezed me tight, maybe too tight, but I didn't mind. It was hard for me to accept the fact that I had fallen in love with Bellamy of all people, but there was something like these moments, wrapped in Bellamy's arms that made me feel like the luckiest girl in the world. And I know that it sounds cheesy, I really do, but it's true. Just then Bellamy releases me and I notice his smile had turned to a stern look.

I frowned and felt nervous, and Bellamy could tell and his look softened. He then leaned in closer to me and whispered in my ear," We need to talk, follow me," He took a step back and turned around and started to walk. For a moment I was too caught up in the soft smell of pine that lingered from Bellamy's presence and his soft touch, but I snapped out of it and was quick to follow Bellamy, right on his heels.


	2. What's the point in Leaving

_**Clarke POV**_

I didn't want to be nervous, it was Bellamy after all, but somehow the deep digging feeling of nerves cut through to me like an endless knife. Bellamy had led me to his room, which to be honest was a bit drab, clean, but plain.

" So this is your room, huh" I tried to make it sound confident but I'm afraid it turned opposite, I'm afraid I made the wrong choice, and I'm afraid this was something Bellamy couldn't forgive me for and it hurt, like never before.

"Clarke, why did you leave," Bellamy asked with that hard voice he uses sometimes, but with the look he gives people when they've hurt him, why, why does he do this to me? Doesn't he know I had to do this.

"Really! Bellamy, I couldn't stay here knowing what I did, I freaking killed hundreds of people, maybe more and Jasper will hate me and I don't want everyone looking at me like that. I just needed to be somewhere else, go somewhere else. Bellamy I'm not asking for you to forgive me, I'm asking for you to understand." I could feel the tears stinging her eyes and it was too much, just too much. The past few months just seemed to come to me at once, I just broke done and dropped to my knees.

Bellamy rushed to me, dropped on his own knees and held me close whispering in my ear.

"Hey it's okay, I'll give it to you, I'll give you forgiveness Clarke, I can't say I understand completely, but I'll forgive you, just promise to never leave me like that." Bellamy whispered softly in a voice that, maybe cliché, but makes me melt into instant comfortness.

"Never." I say, meaning it because the longer I just kneel here in Bellamy's arms, I never want to leave Arkadia again. I just hope somethings can be the same again, just like before, and this is when I know I may just be in way over my head.


End file.
